Through the Eye's of a Wolf
by Zonza
Summary: A man in a baboon suit destroyed a village looking for the object of his obsession... Fleeing from the village were two sisters, one is now dead because of him and the other is being raised by wolves... what happens when she is found and brought back into
1. The Only Survivor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: The Only Survivor  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The woods were cool and wet with the constant falling of rain over the past few weeks. Making the ground wet and soggy, causing the woman to slip and fall every so often. It did matter though, as she got up and continued even faster then before. Fear ate away at her heart and soul, and gave her the adrenaline to keep moving, as well as the sleeping form bound in cloth that was held close to her chest. The forest seemed alive as everything seemed to be gabbing her trying to hold her back, keep her from moving forward.  
  
All she knew was that she had to get away. She had too. Not for her sake, but for the sake of the world and child in her arms. No she was not the child's mother, but her sister. Kikyou forced the images from her mind, she did not want to recall what the man in the baboon suite did to their village, did not want to think about what happen to their family. No, all she wanted to do was get her sister to safety so that man could not find her. Fear bubbled in the pits of her stomach as she continued on and the places her thoughts kept straying to were not helping any. The baboon suit man wanted her baby sister, which was why he destroyed the whole village. She didn't know why, but her mother strictly told her that man could not get her sister, as the world depended on it. Kikyou did not want to let her mother down, nor did she want that man to touch her sister.  
  
Kikyou stopped running for a moment when she came upon a cave, she smiled slightly. She could leave her sister here. Running up to the cave Kikyou sat the bundle down and then ran off. She would come back for the baby latter. The man held her scent, as he was youkai and could do such a thing. Once she was sure he couldn't track her any longer she would return. Besides, if he caught her before she could lose him then at lest she would be safe. Kikyou smiled warmly as that realization hit her. "Good bye Kagome." She whispered, "I promise I'll come back if I can." She told her even though she knew she couldn't hear as she was to far now, running with all the energy left in her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Midnight came running ahead of the pack of out cast wolves. Yes, they were abandoned by their wolf-youkai leaders and therefore now hate all wolf-youkai; they were bitter enemies. Midnight was happy this evening as he treaded through the muddy earth, grass and other such things sticking to his fur, he had made his first kill tonight and there was to be a celebration. He could hardily contain his excitement as they made their way back to the cave.  
  
~Wow midnight, you seem a lot more energetic then usual~ Yuka commented, she was slightly smaller then a normal wolf and had a more red tint to her coat then black. She could hardly kept the amusement from her eyes as she watched the young wolf run about wildly ahead of them eager to be back home.  
  
~A first kill can do that to a youngling, my mate~ Night-Shadows commented humorously. These two were the leader of this pack, and they loved every member dearly as if they were all born of them. Both of them along with the others froze as they all hear a human like cry sound from their cave.  
  
Midnight was the first to enter the cave, despite the protests he received from his parents, the leaders of the pack. He wanted to see what this creature was, he had never heard anything make that sound, nor has he ever smelled anything quite like this before. It smelled strange, like lilacs and something unfamiliar to the young wolf. Midnight traveled a bit further to find a white blob nestled in between two rocks, he tuned his head to find his father beside him. ~What is this father?~ the young wolf questioned, looking over his finding curiously.  
  
~She is a human pup, I think she might belong to the village that was attack by youkai and if that is so then she had no where else to go~ The leader of the pack commented sadly, his mate came to stand beside him and take a look at the bundle as well. ~Yuka, what do you suppose we should do for this child?~  
  
Yuka nuzzled the child with her nose, causing the child to laugh merrily. Night-Shadows noticed a found look pass across his mate's features; he knew what was coming next. ~Mate, we should wait here a few weeks and if know one comes to find her, then I shall take her as my own~ She declared, her tone daring him to say otherwise. His mate had such a large heart, but that is just one of the things he loves most about her.  
  
~Hai, we'll do just that.~ the wolf leader agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Weeks passed and still no one claimed the human child, so Yuka did just that and took her in as her own. Years passed by and soon the human child grew up treated like a young wolf, and to her life was simple. All she had to do was hunt for her food when hungry, bath when she needed to and sleep when the urge took her. Little did the young human wolf know that her life was about to get a lot more difficult…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you all think, huh? So this here is the deal, if you all likes it and want me to continue the review and tell me so, I will only continue after I receive at lest five reviews telling me to do so -K- I have so many fics out right know, but if you want me to continue it I will do so… Even if you all so no I will continue it, but only latter on after I have finished at lest one of my other fics -K-  
  
  
  
  
  
~Zonza 


	2. Through Inuyasha's Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I dedicate this chappie to IceDragon'08, If she had not of put the reviews over five I wouldn't have continued! Also dedicated to those who reviewed after IceDragon'08  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: A Trip in to Inuyasha's Forest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The human wolf, know as Raven Skies, ran silently with her brother Midnight. They, as usual, were up to no good. Their new game this week, was to chase off every potential mate for her brother, he did not want one as of yet and Raven Skies saw no reason he should be forced into it. So she agreed to help her brother wolf, and scare off every one. But that is not what they were doing right this moment, no, they had just gotten a kill each and are now exercising off that meal.  
  
She ran with the wind rushing threw her hair and playing with it, like Yuka, her adoptive mother, would do. It made her feel calm, and somewhat sleepy. ~Are you tired sister?~ Midnight asked, in what to the human ears would sound like a series of growls. Raven Skies though, has lived with this pack her whole life and this was the only language she knew how to speak.  
  
She nodded a little. ~Somewhat brother wolf, but I want to run a little while longer~ Raven Skies stopped a moment to itch where the rough bear skins touch her own delicate human skin. She remembered how she had come by this dress. She did not have fur like the other wolves and would died of cold during the winter, the wolf back did not want that to happen. They, as a whole pack, hunted down a bear and explained to her how to skin it like their old youkai-wolf leaders had done once. At first she refused to dress like them, saying she did not want to remind them of their enemies. They quickly explained that she would not, and if she did not wear the skin she would die, so she had agreed.  
  
~If that is your wish sister~ Midnight replied, and then gave a wolfish grin. ~Try and catch me if you can wolf sister~ He taunted as he took off a near full speed. The wolf knew that his human sister wouldn't be able to catch up with him if he ran as fast as he could go, so he only ran fast enough to were she could not catch them.  
  
Both wolf and human wolf stopped in mid stride as a howl broke through the silence of the forest. It was faint so she could not catch all of it, as if knowing this Midnight relayed the message to her. ~It is from Gray Wind, wolf sister.~ He told her. ~He says that humans walked the forest near here, mother and father wish us to return home~ Raven Skies nodded, and bounded after her brother wolf as he too made his way home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked at the head of the ground, sullenly. The hanyou could think about nothing except for the fact that he had been tricked into showing these weak human's around what was suppose to be his forest. Damn that monk and old hag! He is only here because of those two! He shook his head in annoyance. They didn't know about his past, but they knew what the life of a hanyou was like, so they knew they were his only friends, and they used it to their advantage! He still doesn't know why he just doesn't leave these weak fools to wander and then get eaten in his forest. It would serve them right for the ways they have treated him his whole life. Inuyasha shook his head, he could do that though now could he? Nope, and why not, because Miroku had insisted to go.  
  
Miroku was his only friend, and even though he would never admit to it, he cared for lecherous monk. He was always good for a laugh, and he never once seemed disgusted by the mere presence of him. He sighed again out of annoyance.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Asked none other then the monk. Who else in this group would care to ask? "You've been sighing heavily and mumbling under your breath…" he trailed off under the glare he received.  
  
"You have the nerve to ask me what wrong monk!" He growled. "If you and that old hag hadn't have conned me into showing these pathetic excuses for humans around my forest, then I could be sitting in my favorite tree!" He complained.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think the real reason you wish to stay home is because of a certain old hags granddaughter." The monk teased.  
  
Inuyasha paled, is he insane? He questioned, as he looked the monk over. "That girl gives me the creeps." He shivered visibly. "Whenever I am around she strokes her bow and sends me evil glares, and she never shows any emotion at all unless it is malice." He hated being around her, and the monk knew this. Her smell made him sick, always so full of hatred.  
  
Miroku shared his friend's sentiments; even he refused to ask her to bare his children. "Can't you just at lest enjoy this walk, I mean all you ever do is laze about in that tree of yours." The monk inquired trying to steer the subject away from Kikyou. Keade always said she didn't use to be like that, but no one knows what happened to her to make her change.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you want to be here, you weren't trick!" Inuyasha grumped as he picked up his pace a bit, ignoring the protests from the other humans in the party.  
  
"Yes, that may be so, but you may change your mind when you find out what they are searching for." Miroku studied his friend's features trying to see if he caught the attention of his ill-tempered hanyou friend.  
  
Inuyasha just crossed his arm over his chest. "Feh, why should I care what weak humans do?" He questioned. All right, he was curious, but he wouldn't tell that to Miroku, he would think that he had won.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, they happened to be looking for something called the Shikon Jewel, and all because Kikyou said she could sense it out here." Miroku informed his friend. He knew that Inuyasha wanted to know why he was out here showing the villagers around his forest.  
  
"If she wants this stupid jewel then why doesn't she get it herself?" He grumbled, picking up his pace even more then before, but the stupid monk didn't get the hint. Either that, or he chose not to pay attention.  
  
"Because, she is a priestess of the highest form, she doesn't have to do anything if she doesn't want to." Miroku explained, and then cast a glance to the group lagging behind him. As they noticed they, every one shot him pleading stairs. Miroku nodded, while he was use to Inuyasha none stop energy they were not. "Maybe we should stop for the night, I mean it is nearly midnight and aren't there more youkai out at night then in the day time?" He question.  
  
Inuyasha knew what that lecherous monk was doing, but right know he didn't feel like arguing. "Feh, whatever." He shrugged and then turned and jumped into his choice tree. It allowed him to watch over the whole camp, as well as allowed him to hear all around him. Inuyasha stared up at the moon that hung low in the sky, and then sighed dejectedly. Of course he was conned when he would be turning all-human in a couple of days, that just goes to show you how rotten a hanyou's luck is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven Skies slowed when the cave came into sight, as did Midnight. They were greeted with two worried wolves at the mouth of the cave; Raven Skies recognized them as her adoptive parents. The looks they gave her with their eyes, worried her, and deep inside a voice told her something has changed. Weather it was good or bad, she couldn't tell, she would just have to wait and see.  
  
It wasn't long before Midnight and Raven Skies stood before the wolf pack leaders, they stood there in silence for a long while. The tension grew and grew until Yuka broke with. ~Raven Skies, you are human and not a wolf.~ Raven Skies looked at her adoptive mother sadly, does she wish her to leave now? She wondered sadly. ~You need to be with your own kind, and if after a while of living in the human world you decided to come back to us, we will welcome you with warm muzzles.~ The only mother she has ever known, said sadly.  
  
~Why is it that you wish me to leave now?~ The human wolf asked curiously, watching her parents closely, she did not want to miss anything.  
  
Night-Shadows shook his big wolf head from side to side. ~We do not want you to leave, not really, but it is not right keeping you here.~ He began. ~There are humans in the forest, if you approach them they will take you in, but you must decide now if you will go to them.~ He explained. ~As we can not take you into the village, where humans live, as they will kill us first and then ask questions latter. Do you understand?~ Night-Shadows asked with questioning eyes.  
  
Raven Skies nodded sadly. ~I will do it~ She announced, Midnight whimpered next to her because she had made her decision so quickly, she shot her brother wolf and apologetic glance. ~But, first I want to observe these humans, and then if I deiced they are trust worthy I will go with them~ Her gaze then found Midnight. ~I want, you brother to come with me and help me make my decision~  
  
~I would be honored sister~ The wolf replied excitedly.  
  
~Raven Skies, I will also have Gray Wind and Tracker watching when you and Midnight decide to rest or hunt, I will not have you going with these humans should they appear at all hostile.~ Her adoptive father told her. Raven Skies smiled, she would miss her family. They were always so protective of her… She would miss this terribly.  
  
Midnight and Raven Skies ran with all their might toward the smells if humans, though she could not smell it as well as her true blooded wolf brother, she could still catch the faint scent on the wind. It wasn't long before they reached the edges of the camp, they both his in the shadows behind some bushes. Both she and Midnight were masters at hiding.  
  
Raven Skies let her eyes travel over the human camp, it was huge and there was so much stuff that she couldn't put names too. There were large wood looking things with large circles on either side, and it seemed some of the humans slept in it. Her eyes then traveled to a few humans sleeping in strange furs like what she wore, only wrapped around their whole bodies in the center around a fire. There were a myriad of other strange objects around the camp, but she couldn't even begin to identify them.  
  
Midnight then chose that moment to nuzzle her arm, the coolness of his nose causing her to jump a little. ~Sorry sister, but there is a youkai traveling with them and if we linger this close for too long he will catch on to our scents.~ Her brother explained. Raven Skies nodded and left to a safer distance from the camp.  
  
She watched from her perch all night long, refusing the sleep that wanted to claim her body. She couldn't see the camp clearly, but she could hear all the noises the humans made her their sleeps. ~Midnight am I that noisy when I sleep as well.~ She turned to her brother curiously.  
  
Midnight gave off a wolf like chuckle. ~Sister, you are a quite sleeper unless you have gotten sick, but even then you are quieter then this.~ His eyes then settled on the camp, a hint of worry entering his voice. ~If they sleep this loud all of the time the youkai that live in this forest will surely kill them.~  
  
Raven Skies placed her eyes back to the camp. ~Won't the youkai that is with them protect them?~ She asked.  
  
Midnight shook his head. ~I am not one to judge, but they say hanyou's help none but themselves unless there is something in it for themselves. They must have offered this hanyou something so that he would take them through the forest, if something did attack I doubt he would save them.~ Her brother paused a moment. ~But then I can be wrong.~ It was said that humans are back stabbers and lie through their teeth, that they hold no honor… but his sister is human and she is nothing like that, so them maybe this hanyou is different two. His sister's voice brought him from his thoughts.  
  
~Midnight, do you want to hunt a while I'm starving.~ She complained, he nodded and they ran off together to stalk there prey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat up suddenly as he smelt wolves close by, they were outside of the campsite. He waited a long while, not making his presence known. He did not care what happened to the stupid weak humans, but he also knew that he did not want their deaths on his conscience. So while they where in his forest he would protect them. He eased up a bit when he sensed the wolves back further away from the camp, maybe they were just curious and not hungry. Inuyasha sighed, he did want to take any chances so it looked like he wouldn't be get any sleep either. Just great, another reason why he should seek revenge on the hag and perverted monk; he was loosing sleep because of this! Not that he need much sleep anyway, but it was the principle of the matter. Inuyasha held his breath when he heard the wolf howls.  
  
~Sister, we will take over for you get some rest.~  
  
~Thank you.~ Was the reply. Just what were these wolves up two, he wondered curiously.  
  
It wasn't long before the sun rose. Inuyasha wasn't a bit tired. He jumped from his tree when he noticed everyone was backed up and ready to move on. Miroku of course ran up to the head of the group to catch up with him. "Inuyasha did you hear the howls last night?" Miroku questioned, and Inuyasha nodded. "Some of the villagers think they're after our blood, but what do you think?"  
  
Inuyasha paused in his step a moment before picking it back up. "They're just watching us, I think they're curious nothing more." He explained.  
  
Miroku nodded. "I thought so too, maybe it had something to do with that beautiful girl I saw in the bushes… she was with a wolf." He explained his expression all dreamy like. "She wore nothing but a bear skin that only cover her front and back and left her sides exposed." He then got a far away look on his face as he thought about her more.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "Nice dream there, hentai." He shook his head slightly. "If there were another human around here I would have picked up their scent." He explained to his monk companion.  
  
Miroku shook his head furiously. "I know what I saw Inuyasha, and I will prove it to you the next time we stop okay."  
  
"Feh, whatever Miroku." He replied picking up his speed a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Kikyou awaken~  
  
Kikyou shot up from her futon, her eyes staring out the window unseeing. She just sat there like that, while she nodded to the voice in side her head. It wasn't long before a sadistic smile played across her features. Her voice spoke out to no one in the room with her, but more along the lines of someone miles and miles away.  
  
"Your wish is my command master Naraku." The girl said, her voice bone-chilling cold. It wasn't always that way, no, it became like that after the man in baboon suit caught up with her. She had managed to block the memories of her sister's location from him, even under the type of control she was in, but that did not keep him from using her to help find the child.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: WOW!!! I can't believe it, I got 12 reviews for the first chapter, I wasn't expecting so many after only one day ^_^ I feel special! I think I'll give you all huge cookies *smiles and hands all cookies* You guys all rock! So I guess I am continuing the fic, after I did get over five reviews ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review Answers:  
  
  
  
  
  
Grrl N: Thanks, I'm glad you think so... Oh and I hope then end of this explains what happened to her a bit, this is as much as I'm giving right now  
  
  
  
  
  
hishu7dagger: Thank you I'm glad you like it so much... Yep looks like I am cause I gots over five reviews... Sure why not ^_^ my email is zonza@amuro.net  
  
  
  
  
  
mellerz: Thank you sooo much!!! I will Continue ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Daughter: Thanks, really the begining was that good that your already wondering ^_^ I didn't think I was gonna get such a response from everyone so yeps I'm continueing! I likes your user name, It's pretty cool ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
LilNezumi LilInu: Thank you!  
  
  
  
  
  
IceDragon'08: I'm so glad you like it!!!! I love all of your fics lots too (all if you have the time check em out) ^.^ *gives IceDragon'08 a great big hug* You are the reason I am continuing with the fic, you put the reviews over five so all should thank you! *Also give you big cookie*  
  
  
  
  
  
SilverKatanna: Thanks, so do I!!! And don't worry I will!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sukera: Thank yous! I like your name a lot it sounds really pretty  
  
  
  
  
  
LKHfan99: Thanx 


	3. Watching You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Watching You  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven Skies yawned heavily as she glanced over toward her brother wolf that appeared to be sleeping; she let her breath become stilled as she listened. He was asleep. Raven Skies smiled at this. With just her alone she might be able to see more of this human camp with out getting caught, she would be able to sneak around a lot better with out her wolf companion. Her eyes then shifted to the bloody carcass only a few feet away from them, and her stomach rumbled. She was still hungry, but she would have to ignore instinct for right now. Midnight might wake any second now and she did not want to chance it  
  
Silently and carefully, Raven Skies brought herself to her feet and started to pick her path through the wolf scent marked trail making sure not to disturb the silence. Once she was far enough away that she was sure her brother would not hear she picked up her speed not caring for snapping branches and crunching leaves beneath her feat.  
  
Once she came with in a reasonable distance of the camp she stopped, taking the time to sniff out her wolf-kin. Raven Skies cursed her nose, her senses were better then the average human, but her senses are not better then the average wolves. She sighed, and headed in the direction her nose picked up the extremely faint scent of wolf. It wasn't long before she came upon two wolves guarding the camp. They had taken position when she and Midnight left to hunt and nap.  
  
Raven Skies nuzzled Grey Wind's face with her left cheek in greeting. ~Little sister you still seem a little tired, if you would like a longer rest Teal and I would not mind watching these humans a while longer.~ The older wolf offered, his eyes taking in her from his resting place.  
  
She shook her head slightly. ~That is quite all right, you and Teal should get some rest and maybe visit your pups.~ She smiled as she recalled the three little rescales. One was completely black named Ebony, the second a tan which they called Suka, and the third held both those colors mixed in with traces of white and she went by the name of Star Dust. Raven Skies loved them very much; whenever she had time she would visit the pups and play puppy games with them. These games usually consisted of tug-o-war and wrestling. ~I'm sure they miss you terribly, and when you see them tell 'em I said hi, all right?~ She titled he head sideways slightly as she peered down at them.  
  
Grey Wind smiled a wolf smile, and nuzzled his mate affectionately. ~All right Raven Skies, but howl if you need anything we shunt be far.~ Once she nodded the two wolves stood on all fours and dashed out of sight.  
  
Raven Skies decided she would go a little closer then normal since she had no wolves trailing her. She of course naturally smelt like a wolf, but it was considerably faint and the only time it were strong were when she was with other wolves. She sighed, she only hopped she didn't run in to any youkai while she watched the human camp. Raven Skies then shook her head, surely no youkai would attack a human camp that consisted of so many, but still she was slowly regretting leaving her companion back in the clearing.  
  
Slowly very slowly Raven Skies crept along the bushes and shrubs with the utmost care, she did not want to disturb the silence. One wrong move, on cracked branch or shuttering of leaves might alert the hanyou to her location. The humans may not notice her presence, as they rarely did, but there have been a number of times when she was nearly caught by the Inu-youkai. Midnight would most likely scold her for this. He had the last time she had gotten a bit to close; the hanyou had picked up on her scent and went patrolling around the camp. They had to stay away from the human camp at lest a couple a days till the hanyou was no longer suspicious of their presence. Raven Skies often wondered what they could be looking for, she voiced this to Midnight and he had said with humans one may never know. She may have taken offense to this, but she didn't consider herself to be human to her she was just as much wolf as her brother and vise-versa. That was when for some strange reason, she did not know, the conversation she had with Midnight the other day came to mind.  
  
Raven Skies had stood upon a hill that over looked the human camp, but her eyes were focused on the night sky. She had tried to observe the camp from here but could not hear nor see nothing, except tiny dots and fragments of the conversations the wind carried. Which wasn't much. ~Midnight what do you think so far, I still can not make a decision, what do you think of them?~ She asked curiously.  
  
Midnight yawned, and then licked his chops as he lazily brought his eyes to face her, but her eyes were still firmly on the sky. ~Raven Skies, I do not trust those humans, there is something not quite right about them.~ He admitted sadly.  
  
Raven Skies nodded. ~Hai, they may fallow their inu-youkai leaders say, but they do not respect him. I can tell by their movements and scents.~ She said in answer to the questioning look he gave her. ~One who does not respect their leader is not trust worthy.~ She spat out; as if she were trying to rid her self of a disgusting taste in her mouth.  
  
Midnight chucked slightly at her comment. ~Sister, humans don't fallow a leader as they are their own leaders, or so father says.~ The wolf answered. ~Besides this Inu-youkai is not a leader, he is merely showing them through the forest, they fallow his orders because he is stronger. That is how it works in the human world, they weak fallow those who are stronger then them.~ Raven Skies nodded.  
  
~It is sort of like a wolf back.~ She mused to herself. ~If someone were to challenge father and win they would be the new leader, but that would never happen.~ She added the last part in as an after thought. ~Midnight do you think I can trust the Inu-youkai, or what about one of the humans?~ She asked her brother quizzically.  
  
Midnight contemplated this awhile before answering. ~The Inu-youkai is the natural enemy to wolf-youkai therefore making them our natural allies, but I can't be sure.~ He then rested his against her stomach as she lie down on her back in the grass. He was a hanyou, but he hadn't done anything to warrant him untrustworthy. ~I think you can, I smell nothing strange about him or that human that is always around him, but the others there is something wrong with there smell. It is bad, that's all I know.~ Then as an after thought added. ~Why are you asking this sister?~  
  
She closed her eye briefly. ~I want to approach one of them, I am curious as to what they are like.~ She shook her head from side to side. ~Watching them from a distance is terribly boring, it might be a lot better if I show myself to them.~  
  
Midnight's breath caught. ~Sister, I do not trust these humans yet, if you do show your self please make sure that I am right there with you.~ He demanded, she nodded slowly and let sleep take over.  
  
Raven Skies shook herself from her thoughts as she came into sight of the campgrounds, and she could barely contain her excitement of what she found. No one was there, that meant she could explore the camp without getting caught. *I am sure Midnight won't mind, no one is here for me to worry about.* With that thought firmly in mind she walked out into the open, to have a look around before they returned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sighed from his perch in his tree, these stupid wolves were keeping him on edge. Every night he has sensed them lurking around the camp watching them all, and it made him feel uneasy. A couple of time he has caught their golden eyes reflecting the moon light in the dark of night, and all times he has gone to investigate they would retreat forth back. This was getting rather annoying, what were these wolves waiting for? He questioned, him to leave so they could feast upon the camp full of humans. Well that wasn't about to happen anytime soon, that was all he needed for these stupid weaklings to be blaming the villagers deaths on him! He would not have the guilt, nor would have the act added to his track recorded. It was already long enough.  
  
He stiffened when he sensed his monk friend coming nearer. Didn't he get the hint, he wanted to be along thus the reason he is so high in this tree right now. If he wanted to talk he would be down there. "Inuyasha!" The monk pouted, another thing he has had to deal with since the wolves started coming around. "I tell you there is a beautiful young woman with those wolves out there, I've seen her twice now, I swear." His voice was pleading with Inuyasha to believe him. He could only imagine what the monk's eyes looked like about now, but he refused to even look at them.  
  
"Hai, I know this Miroku." He growled. "You've told me every day since you first had this stupid dream, and I don't want to here your perverted fantasies! Damn what happened to Sango being your one and only?" He questioned, his voice mocking.  
  
Miroku paid no attention to it. "This was not a dream! Besides Sango is my one and only, one of these days I'll win her over." The monk got a dreamy faraway look in his eyes. Inuyasha sighed, throwing an acorn at his head snapping him out of it. Miroku glared at the Inu-boy. "Fine you know what I will prove it to you tonight!" The monk declared for he didn't know how many times, as he had lost count after twenty.  
  
"Sure you will." Inuyasha taunted as he turned his back to Miroku.  
  
"You'll see Inuyasha, the villagers are going to search the area for that Jewel thing and we'll be here all alone..." As he explained his plan to the hanyou he couldn't help but let a smile graces his features. This was going to work he was sure of it, why else would they be watching the camp all of the time?  
  
It wasn't long before the villagers left, the sky pink with the setting sun. Miroku climbed Inuyasha's tree setting in the top branches next to the hanyou. "I don't even know why I'm doing this." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha don't be such a stick in the mud." The monk scolded. "You just know that your young and I'm right, that's all." Miroku winced when he felt Inuyasha's fist connect with his skull, he should have known better then to provoke his hanyou friend. Miroku opted to stay quite as his eyes scanned the darkening campgrounds as the sun slowly faded from the skies. They sat in this tree for what seemed like hours, Miroku's butt was beginning to hurt and he was starting to worry about this plan of his not working. Just as he was about to lose hope a figure camp into view, Miroku had to squint to see it and his breath caught. Just as he suspected, the girl was dressed in nothing more then a bearskin. It looked like she cut a hole in the middle and stuck her head in it letting the sides hang loosely on either side of her, if she moved just right he could see in between the material. Oh, right she had raven colored hair and long slender cream-colored legs and he couldn't see her eyes clearly as bangs covered her eyes. He gabbed the hanyou in the side and pointed to the girl, Inuyasha's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "I told you it wasn't a dream, he do think she is the reason the wolves have been watching us?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded dumbly as he watched the girl take in everything with curious eyes. Her movements were so graceful, so carefully, that one could tell she was trying to be discreet. "It's possible." He whispered, while he watched the girl in front of him. She walked from one thing to the next her eyes never staying in one place to long, her nose twitched as she brought every thing to her nose to sniff it, and then she would sniff the air. Yes, she was definitely raised by wolves. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, she looked like a curious little puppy. Inuyasha stood and Jumped toward her despite Miroku's frantic protests, landing right in front of the girl.  
  
Raven Skies heard someone fall in front of her, her eyes shot up from the strange object in her hands to come into contact with the deep pools of amber. She gasped dropping the thing, jumping back a few feet, growling deep in her throat. He didn't seem too affected by her show; her right hand went directly underneath her bearskins. *Damn, I must have forgot my fang with Midnight.* She cursed herself mentally. Raven Skies settled for growling warnings at the hanyou. ~Stay back Inu-youkai, I'll kill you if you get any closer~ She bared her teeth trying to look more threatening, but by the smirk on his face it wasn't working. Raven Skies tried to suppress the fear that was bubbling in her stomach, would he kill her for snooping about his camp? She wondered curiously.  
  
Inuyasha had to try hard not to laugh at the threat this girl gave as she jumped back; he couldn't help but compare her to a pup again. ~I have no intention of getting any closer.~ He laughed, he didn't know much wolf but he knew a little. ~But you better tell me what you're doing here.~ He demanded. It wasn't long before Miroku came on to the scene, he would have never noticed him if it weren't for the fact that the girl nearly jumped three feet into the air as Miroku groped her. She got into a position were she could watch both, and act if she needed too. "Miroku..." Inuyasha growled as he hit him over the head. "She doesn't even know what your doing, hentai." He scolded, the monk smiled sheepishly as he bowed his head apologetically to the girl though she didn't seem to understand.  
  
Raven Skies watched the two before her with interest; the Inu-youkai hit the other human over the head and growled something she couldn't understand. She looked from to the two before answering the hanyou's earlier question. ~I am human, the wolves say I should be with other humans.~ She explained waiting for a response. The hanyou nodded, for some reason she didn't feel fear around them any longer, instead she felt safe. Raven Skies relaxed a bit, and didn't feel the need to be on the defensive. Carefully she got closer to the hanyou, what was it exactly he was wearing anyways. It wasn't anything like what she was wearing, and it was nothing like the fur wolves wear.  
  
Inuyasha started to get nervous as she got closer and closer to him, looking at him intently. Eventually the girl got close enough to reach out and touch him, which she did, her hands shot out to grip his red hoari. She examined the red material closely, her eyes scanning over the whole thing, her hands ran along it until she found two intersecting pieces and began to pull them apart just to see how far they would go. By this time Inuyasha was so read a tomato would be jealous, he gulp as his heart was in his throat, why was he so nervous. *Oh gee I don't know, maybe because she's basically trying to undress you!* His mind shouted.  
  
Miroku watched the interaction with interest, it was quite funny. Inuyasha was so red, and the girl seemed to not know why as she stopped to examine his face looking at it questioningly and then continued on with trying to see how far she could pull the two pieces to the side. Miroku was having a heck of a time trying to keep in his laughed her, his face was read and his shoulders shook with silent laughter. Inuyasha shot him a glare, and he couldn't help it. "Inuyasha It would seen our wolf woman her has taken a liking to you."   
  
Inuyasha shot him another glare. "Monk, shut up!" He yelled and then tried to pry her hands off his hoari, growling slightly. Her eyes stared up at him questioningly, wondering what it was she did wrong. She let go, and titled her head up licking underneath of his chin asking for forgiveness silently. If it were at all possible Inuyasha turned even redder then before.  
  
A giant grin split the monk's face in two. "Should I leave you two alone, Inuyasha?" He asked curiously trying as hard as possible to keep the humor out of his voice to no avail.  
  
"Monk I told you to shut up." He growled, he knew what the girl was doing. ~Look humans don't lick the underside of someone's chin when they want forgiveness, alright, they just say sorry and the human will either except or not.~ He explained.  
  
Raven Skies nodded slowly. ~I understand, I am sorry for what I did.~ She told him, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She didn't know what it was she did to cause him to be so upset.  
  
~You didn't do anything wrong.~ He assured with a sigh. ~It's the stupid monk over there.~  
  
Miroku glanced between the two curiously. "You know all this growling, yipping, and whining you two are doing is really starting to freak me out."  
  
Inuyasha turned toward the monk. "Get use to it Miroku, she was raised by wolves its the only thing she can speak."  
  
"Can't you tell me what she's saying at lest?" He pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No!" He stated firmly. "I'm not a translator."  
  
"Awe, come on."  
  
"No."  
  
Raven Skies watched the as they argued about who knows what, she couldn't understand a thing. That's when she noticed it. The two triangular shaped ears on top of the hanyou's head, they were like wolf ears. This was the first time she took in the Inu-youkai's appearance, he looked like a wolf and then human kind of. He had the golden eyes, the ears, the claws and the fangs even long white hair... But then maybe white hair wasn't rare among humans. She wasn't sure if all Inu-youkai looked like this or not, the only youkai she has ever seen were lesser youkai like spider heads and centipedes, and other things like that. Nothing so strong that she couldn't handle on her own, but this hanyou wasn't something she could handle on her own, but somehow she felt as if he wouldn't harm her.  
  
Raven Skies watched his ears as they swiveled about with unblinking eyes as he and the human growled at each other. For some reason the wolf-human felt the need to tackle the hanyou, to grab those ears and play with them like a pup would do with it's siblings. Without even thinking about her actions Raven Skies tackled the hanyou sending them both to the ground, Inuyasha was so stunned he didn't even try to stop his fall. She scooted herself up a bit and began to message his ears like she would do with the pups of her wolf pack, hopping to produce the same reaction. She smiled when the Inu-hanyou began to make a purring sound deep within his throat. As much as Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, her rubbing his ears like this felt kind of good.  
  
Miroku watched the scene before him with mild amusement. The girl had guts for grabbing his ears like that; he'd seen Inuyasha kill a man for doing it before. He was more then surprised when he did nothing and began purring. He was enjoying himself; Miroku would never let his poor hanyou friend live this one down. "Awe, how cute, Inuyasha I didn't know you can purr." Miroku told him a cute sounding voice, barely able to hide his humor.  
  
Inuyasha stood suddenly, sending the girl to the ground. She glared at the monk, some how she had known it was his fault; somehow he found that to be creepy. Miroku shrugged it off. "I do not purr." He stated firmly. "Not another word, Miroku." He growled as his monk friend opened his trap, he shut it with an audible click.  
  
After a few moments Miroku gained the courage to speak. "So what are we going to do with her?" He questioned, raising his brow a bit to the Inu-hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess take her to Keade." Miroku nodded as if accepting this.  
  
There was a snapping sound off in the distance, Raven Skies' back straightened, her nose sniffing the scents in the air. *Midnight said not to trust the other humans.* She thought sadly, getting on all fours she ran off into the woods yelling over her shoulder. ~I'll be back.~  
  
They two stared dumbfounded at the place where she left too, that is till the scent and sound of the villagers caught his sense. He then understood why she left so abruptly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven Skies ran back up too the hill where she and Midnight were staying and watching the camp from above. It didn't take long for her to get there; she was nearly tackled by Midnight as he greeted her. ~Sister you had me worried when I woke to find you gone.~ He informed taking in her scent. ~Why do you smell of the Inu-youkai?~  
  
She blushed a bit. ~I spoke with the hanyou, and his friend Midnight that is why I smell of them.~ She explained, he silent gaze encouraged her to go on. Sighing sadly she went on. ~I don't know why but I feel I can trust those two, I think I will go with them Midnight.~  
  
Midnight nodded sadly as he scooted over so that he was resting in her lap. ~I will be sad to see you go sister.~  
  
~As will I be sad to leave, but don't worry I will visit.~ Raven Skies declared. ~Come on brother I am staving lets hunt.~ Her gaze searched the grass until they rested up her fang. It was a rock that she had sharpened to be as sharp as a real wolf's fang, and that is how it worked for her. Standing from her place she dashed off in search of pray.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you likes it, I know I had fun writing it. For all those of you who might be wondering… Yes I did get this idea from the book "Through Wolf's Eyes" by Jane Lindskold, the beginning of the fic will be kind of similar to the beginning of the story but the rest will be completely different. For those of you who haven't read this book yet, you should it's a really awesome book one of my favorites!  
  
  
  
  
  
Review Answers: Awe this is my favorite part *Grins*  
  
  
  
  
  
mellerz: I think I'm gonna take your suggestion, but use it in another way... But I do hope you like how I made them meet ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
Grrl N: Good I'm glad... I hope you like the interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-shounen: Thank you I'm glad you likes it ^__^ I loves that book so much, thats where the idea for this fic came from... All who's reading this you should check out Inu-shounen's fics they are AWESOME, trust me  
  
  
  
  
  
Linggoddess: Thank you, I'm glad you think so... I love wolves, how bouts you? Thanx again  
  
  
  
  
  
Alia: Thank you!!  
  
  
  
  
  
emerald dragon hanyou: Ahhhh!!!! I LOVE YOUR NAME, it sound so pretty!!!!!!!! Thank you, I'm glad you like it enough to put on your fav. list ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Small fry: I hope you like what I did with the meeting between them, ^_^ thanx  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Daughter: Thank you so much!!!!!!! Yep, that's actually where I gots the idea for it ^_^ I hope you like they're interaction... Ja Ne  
  
  
  
  
  
Sukera: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja Ne for now!!! 


	4. This is Only a Test!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! If I did I wouldn't be writing this fic, I would be writing more episodes… also Kikyou would have never been brought back to life! In others words I do not own Inuyasha, so stop saying I do! Damn lawyers! Aren't they suppose to look at the facts!!! *sighs* oh well what else can I expect from under paid defense! *grumbles and starts typing*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I dedicate this chapter to mellerz, as she was the one who gave me the idea for this chatper! Thanx mellerz....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: This is Only a Test  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the far corner of a dark room, too dark for human eyes to make out much of anything, sat a man in a white baboon suit. His lips twitched into a small smile, and his eyes glowed menacingly as he watched the poisonous bee before him.  
  
"So you say you have found the Shikon no Tama?" He asked it. This was suppose to be Kikyou's job to find the jewel, he even gave her orders on what to do with it. He sighed, he still did not control the girl fully. Somewhere deep in her heart she does not want her little sister harmed, and because of this he could not trust her fully to do what must be done. "Where is it?" Naraku nodded his head slowly. "I shall test this girls strength as a miko, take this and embed it in a the fiercest looking youkai that you can find. This little object shall allow you control over the youkai, force it to attack the human camp you saw the girl in, if what you say is true then she should come to help with the fight."  
  
His two eyes watched as the poisonous insect as flew off into the distance till he could no longer been seen, but still he watched. Naraku would have this jewel and be rid of his human side once and for all, and then he would be invincible. Once he got rid of this silly human heart, he would no longer have stupid human emotions holding him back.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha lay lazily up in his choice tree watching the sky above him as the clouds passed over head. In a couple of more days he would be rid of these ridiculous humans, he wouldn't have to endure there suspicious stairs and hushed whispers. Feh, as if he had any desires what so ever to feed upon their flesh, besides why would he want all their deaths on his conscious? Why would he want to add their lives to his already growing list? Inuyasha shook his head slightly, he couldn't wait to get this over with.  
  
But then what about the wolf girl? She hasn't been around the camp since a few nights ago, though he has felt her watching everyone. Along with a few other wolves that he assumes to be apart of her pack. He moaned, Miroku has been giving him hell about finding the feral woman so that they could bring her back with him, he didn't want to look. Already they have been searching for this jewel or whatever, besides she said she would return and for some odd reason he believed her. He didn't know why, he just did. He's never believed anyone in his entire life, so why now? Maybe because she was raised by wolves and have yet to be corrupted by either human or youkai. So then why should he take her with him? He wondered, she would be better of here, to remain innocent.   
  
"Inuyasha!" He hear the monk call.  
  
He didn't move nor did he acknowledge the voice of his friend.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you can hear me, so listen." He told his hanyou friend, ever since that incident with the wolf girl he's been oddly quite. Though it might have something to do with the villagers and all their stupid talk of late. Miroku decided to go with both as answer for his friends behavior. "The villagers want to head off deeper into the forest now, they say that they've finished searching around here. Though I don't know how they could have so fast, but I'm not going to argue, I'm sort of eager to be home again." He admitted.  
  
"Why so you can feel up Sango and every other village girl?" He asked harshly, though he didn't mean it to sound so. He was just grumpy, here he is nice for once and takes the villagers out on a tour of his forest and what does he get? Nothing but grief, sighing Inuyasha shook his head, but what else did he expect from them.  
  
Miroku shrugged it off used to his friends attitude, though he feigned hurt. "Inuyasha, how can you think that of me, your good friend?" He asked, while holding a hand over his hear pouting slightly.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head slightly. "Oh gee I don't know how that thought could have possibly crossed my mind, it's not like you don't ask every woman you come across to bear your child and then attempt to grope them." He spat out sarcastically.  
  
"Well excuse me for having a normal interest in the female body." Miroku huffed, and then grinned. "Besides I wouldn't be one to talk Inuyasha, I saw how you were with that wolf woman, I so those looks you were giving her." Miroku then shook his head. "And you call me a pervert."  
  
"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha warned as he threw an acorn at his head. Sadly he missed his target as the letch sidestepped out of the way. "I did nothing of the sort I~" He clamped his mouth shut blush evident on his cheeks. Unluckily for him he chose that moment to recall how she looked in that bear skin. God! He has been hanging around Miroku for far to long, maybe they needed time spent apart. Yes that was sounding like a fine idea to him.  
  
Miroku grinned triumphantly, but knew when to quick so chose not to comment on his friend decidedly red cheeks. "So I was thinking the next time we see her we should take her to Sango's, I would say Keade's but Kikyou lives there too and I doubt Kikyou would want to help our wolf woman. I know she helps out the villagers, but when it comes to outsiders she usually refuses unless Keade makes her."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "I agree, there's something off about her, I don't know she just doesn't smell right." Inuyasha glared at Miroku, as he kept giving him strange looks. "What!" He demanded.  
  
"You've smelled her…" Miroku asked appalled at the very idea. "I know you've got to smell everything and all, but why Kikyou, even I refuse to grope her or ask the question and I grope and ask the question to every thing with two legs and breast."  
  
Inuyasha scowled slightly. "This is different, whenever I am around someone I can't help but catch their scent."  
  
"What do I smell like?" He asked. Alright, he knew it was a stupid question, but he was curious. He has tried to smell himself before but his nose just wasn't strong enough to catch it, what did women smell when they were around him.  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times before he was able to register what was just asked of him, he wants him to smell him? Then Inuyasha grinned evilly on the inside, but on the outside he kept his scowl. "You smell like a letch."  
  
Miroku's face fell at that. "I do?" Did he really, is there a specific smell for that? He wondered silently to himself, is that why most women seem to recognize him for what he really is? Not that he chose to be a pervert, it's not his fault his hand was cursed, but it that why his beautiful Sango beat him every time he got to close.  
  
Inuyasha watched with mild amusement all the emotions that flickered across the monks face, until it remained on sadness. It was then that he sort of felt bad. Why should he feel bad? Inuyasha growled to himself, the letch dissevered that. But then he didn't want to be the one to make his friend sad. With a heavy sigh, he decided to make amends. "I was only joking Miroku, you smell like an old temple." He paused a moment letting his eyes flicker across the camp, every one was finished awaiting on them. "Lets go, I want to get this over with." Before he even finished his sentence he was already out of his tree and bounding off into the depth of the forest.  
  
Miroku shrugged. A temple was better then smelling like a letch, with that thought in mind he chased after his hanyou friend. He didn't want him to get to much of a head start on him. The last time that happened he was forced to stay with the villagers, and that wasn't too pleasant. Miroku much preferred Inuyasha's attitude to the villagers company. Inuyasha was much more entertaining.  
  
It wasn't long until Miroku was able to catch up with Inuyasha, as he has had a lot of practice in trying to keep up with the hanyou. Though it still took a lot of energy from him, but it was worth it if he didn't have to stay in the presence of the village men. Miroku is convinced that some are out to get him, even if he said he was only joking when he asked their wives or daughters to bare his child. Well he had meant it on some level, but how could they tell that. He is a monk for gosh sakes, what happened to trusting men of the cloth! Miroku shook his head sadly. It seems people had little faith now a days, although it wasn't like he actually promoted that faith. Miroku shrugged and concentrated on being able to keep up with Inuyasha.  
  
Some how the monk found himself falling backwards after his declaration of concentrating on keeping up, and know found his but painfully connecting with the ground. He stood slowly rubbing his sore behind. "Why did you stop Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Miroku did not need the hanyou to answer, as he felt now, what he assumed Inuyasha had felt. Something with an evil aura was a approaching them at a fast speed. Sighing Miroku got into a fighting position, and just when he thought they would be able to make it out of the forest without continuation. Well nothing is ever easy is it.  
  
"Miroku go back and make sure the villagers are all right." Inuyasha told his friend, his eyes scanning the way before him.  
  
"There's no need Inuyasha, they are right behind us."  
  
"Then get them some where safe." Miroku nodded, walking back he explained the situation hurriedly, and ushered them away from the area. He would have rather been fighting beside his friend, but then one of these village men might get hurt, and of course the blame would be placed upon Inuyasha even though it wouldn't have been his fault. Miroku cast a regretful glance his way before disappearing completely behind the brush.  
  
Inuyasha let his hand ease downward toward Tetsuaiga, as he got into a fighting stance. He didn't have to wait long as he came face to face with a gigantic bear youkai. (ok all remember the bear in the episode where Kouga and Inuyasha were tricked into fighting each other, well that's what this bear looks like right now. ) He was gray, brown and green, if it held still in this forest it would most likely blend in perfectly with the surroundings.  
  
"I've been itching for a fight, so I'm only gonna say this once…" he paused a moment to let his words sink in. "Leave or die." He warned the bear.  
  
The youkai only regarded him warily, before bringing down his large paw to side swipe him. Inuyasha smirked, he could deal with this decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven Skies jump on top of Midnight trying to pin him down, only to find herself being pinned. She blinked a few times. Now how had this happened? She wondered curiously, she had been so sure she had him this time. Using both of her hands, Raven Skies attempted to shove him off, that is until he got off willingly.  
  
Midnight looked up in the direction of the human camp, his expression told her something was wrong. ~Brother, what has you so worried?~ She asked.  
  
He shook his head slightly. ~I smell youkai, not the hanyou, but another not far from the camp.~ Raven Skies took off in that direction, before her brother wolf was able to finish his telling her. ~Raven Skies!~ He howled. ~It's not wise to go out there alone, it's better to wait for the pack.~ He howled as he attempted to catch up with her.  
  
~I agree, brother go and find help, and I will try and help the humans.~ She declared as she held her fang firmly in her grasp. ~Hurry brother.~  
  
Midnight glanced at his sister a moment, dose he dare leave her alone to fight a youkai by herself? She has never face a foe alone with out at lest a few wolves by her side, with one more look to his sister he dashed off. He would just have to hurry, and believe that she could take care of herself, and believe that that hanyou will watch out for her.   
  
Raven Skies slowly made her way into the human camp, her eyes scanning for anything that would tell her the direction they had gone in. Her eyes stopped when she saw some strange tracks, deciding this was her best bet she fallowed them deeper into the forest. She ran at top speed, trying with all her might to make it in time. How was she ever to learn of who she is if they die? She knew it was a selfish reason, but she couldn't help but think that way right know. Shaking her head of the thoughts Raven Skies then spotted a familiar human. Though he was not who she wished to see at the moment, he couldn't even understand her, how was she to know what it going on.  
  
She then jumped into the bushes so that he would not see her, it's best if she is not distracted. Using her trained senses, Raven Skies tired to sense were the youkai is located at. Her breathing became trained at her mind focused on one thought.  
  
Suddenly her eyes shot open, she knew where it was and who was with it. Raven Skies, quickly, but quietly snuck past the other humans to where the hanyou and youkai were at, and then came to a stop. Her eyes were met with an impressive battle. She knew she shouldn't be shocked at how well the hanyou fought, he was after all part youkai, but she still couldn't help but admire his skill.  
  
Raven Skies watched as he successfully slide his large fang across his chest, and watched at the bear youkai stumbled back in pain. The hanyou took advantage of this point of weakness by kicking the bear in the face, sending him colliding with the earth. She let go of the breath, she hadn't even realized she was holding till she let it go, it was dead. Raven Skies began to make her way toward him when the hanyou turned to leave towards the other humans, when she stopped frozen in place.  
  
The youkai, it was still alive, but how?  
  
Raven Skies couldn't be sure how, but she had to warn the hanyou. Though before she could even get a word out the bears clawed paw swiped at the hanyou sending him flying through a few tree before finally stopping. Both wolf child and youkai waited to see it the hanyou would get up and move after that, but he didn't a much as stir to breath. *Was he dead?* Raven Skies wondered. *I have to do something, but what? I can't let this youkai kill every one.*   
  
Without much thought Raven Skies jumped from the bushes she was hiding behind, her fang clenched in her fist, she jumped at the bear youkai and pierced his hard skin with the sharp dagger like fang in her hand. She was a little surprised when the blade went through instead of breaking on contact! While in her stupor, Raven Skies was toss from the bears back, her whole body tensed and her eyes squeezed shut as she prepared her self to collide with the earth. Though, it never came. Raven Skies allowed herself to open her eyes to be met with deep pools of amber, staring back in to her own.   
  
"You stupid girl! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked rather harshly, though she never answered, only stared up at him in confusion. Inuyasha cursed him self silently, she could understand human. He then gathered her up in his arms and set her up in a tree so that she would be out of harm. ~Stay here!~ He growled. Kagome only nodded as she watched him slice the youkai once a again with his sword. The bear youkai reared back in pain, growling low in its gut, the bear lashed out with it's large clawed paw, sending it threw Inuyasha's gut. He staggered a moment trying to regain his balance. Raven Skies stared at the scene before her wide-eyed, she had not realized the paw had actually passed threw him until she saw the blood pooling all around him. She had to do something!  
  
Inuyasha glared up at the youkai. "I'm going to make you pay for that!" He growled as he attempted to slash at the bear once again, only to be back handed into another tree. Inuyasha stood, using Tetsuaiga to steady himself, his eyes bulging at what he saw before him. ~I told you to stay put!~  
  
Raven Skies ignored the hanyou's angry growls. She would never forgive herself if she didn't at lest try and help out her new pack. She would do no less for her wolf-pack, and besides one who abandons there pack in a time of danger are considered to be lower then wolf-youkai. She would never be able to face her wolf-kin again, nor would she be able to face herself. Besides she didn't want the hanyou to die, he was her friend now, and so was that other human with the strange looking cloth he always wears. Raven Skies shook her head sadly, even if she did not trust the other humans they traveled with, she didn't believe they deserved to die either. Raven Skies took two steps toward the bear-youkai, her head bowed in concentration. *Please…* She pleaded. *Please work for me. I know you like to do things your own way, but just this once I need you too listen to me.*  
  
Inuyasha watched as the wolf girl took to steps toward the enraged youkai, using Tetsuaiga a crutch he tried to make his way to her ignoring the pain shooting through his entire being with each step. ~Do you want to die!~ He growled, though she just ignored him. If anything else, maybe he could push her out of the way before it got to her. With that deiced, Inuyasha tried to reach her in time, while silently cursing himself for being so weak.  
  
Raven Skies concentrated energies around her, concentrated on her own and the youkai's before her. She hoped that it listened to her this time, normally it only worked for her when she was in mortal danger, or extremely upset. Right know she wasn't in much danger, neither was she too upset, though she was angry at the bear for hurting the hanyou. She paid no attention to that though, as she silently pleaded for it to work for her, a faint smile spread across her lips as her fang began to glow pink suddenly. It worked for her, she was in so much shock that she nearly failed to the notice the youkai closing in on her, until she met her own eyes with its empty ones. Raven Skies suddenly ran for the bear-youkai stabbing her dagger into it chest, were its beating heart rests. The youkai glowed a faint pink before vanishing into thin air.  
  
Inuyasha had to blink a couple of time, how in the hell did she do that? Wonder Inuyasha curiously. He watched her as she stared at nothing a smile planted firm on her face, that is till she turned toward him running into his arms. Her grin widened when she looked up at him. ~Did you see it, I made it work form me!~ She yipped happily. ~I made it work for me, I did it!~ As she opened her mouth to say more, Inuyasha felt her go limp in his arms. To do that must have taken a lot out of her, but what exactly had she done?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Naraku smirk evilly as he watched the event through Kanna's mirror. Kanna was a pale little girl with lifeless eyes as she held no emotion, she is void. This child of nothingness was one of his minions, one that he trusted more then Kikyou or Kagura. Unlike those two, this Kanna held no emotions of any sort, and therefore nothing held her back from doing what must be done. "I see, so she does hold the Shikon no Tama." Naraku commented idly. He watched as the hanyou carried the wolf girl in his arms bridal style toward the other humans he had been traveling with. "Though this hanyou may be a bit of a problem."  
  
Kanna said nothing, just stared before her into nothingness. Her face betrayed nothing, sometimes she could be a little unnerving, but Naraku pushed the thoughts from his mind as he had some plans that needed unfolding at the moment. With out speaking a word Kanna disappeared knowing that it was her masters wish, in the same way that Kagura the wind sorceress now claimed her place. Kagura graced him with a tight lipped smile, while staring down at him defiantly with those red eyes of hers, her fan clutched tightly. Yes, she always needed to be taught a lesson, she could never seem to understand who was boss. He held her heart, and no not in the way most would think. Naraku literally held her beating heart with in his palm, he owned her heart, he had taken it from her long ago, and squeezed it none to gently with in his fist.  
  
The wind sorceress held her chest painfully, where the missing heart would be located, she could feel every painful jolt run through her as he tortured her heart with in his hands. She would get her heart back, yes, her heart and her sisters heart. Kanna may see void and empty, but deep down she is a scared little girl, too afraid to defy Naraku like herself.  
  
"Kagura you do remember I hold your heart?" He asked her, his eyes glinting sadistically.  
  
"Yes Naraku." She answered her eyes planted firmly at her feet, she would kill him even if it were the last thing she did. "I am here to obey, so what is it you ask of me?"  
  
"My, my Kagura so ready to please your master." He chuckled. "I want you to inform Kikyou that I have found the Shikon no Tama, I think she would be pleased to hear it." Kagura turned to leave, but Naraku stopped her with one slight squeeze on the tender flesh of the heart. "One more thing Kagura, watch over that hanyou she is with, I think he might prove to be more trouble then he is worth." Kagura nodded and disappeared to leave Naraku to his own malicious thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha came walking into the clearing with the wolf girl in his arms. He was still unsure of how she managed to make that bear-youkai vanish into thin air like that. He has never seen anything quite like it before. Who is this girl in his arms, that she would have power like that.  
  
Miroku was the first to great him and bring him from the thoughts of his battle against the youkai, and it's tragic end. "Awe, Inuyasha not only have you defeated the youkai, but managed to get a girl as well." His eyes twinkled with a perverted glint.  
  
If Inuyasha's hand were free he would have hit him hard, hard enough to render him uncurious. "Miroku I am in no mood to deal with your antic right now." He growled as he tried to bare the pain in his stomach and carry the girl at the same time.  
  
Miroku watched his friend curiously for a moment, before his eyes widened at the blood stain on the back of his red hoari. "Inuyasha, how bad is it?" He asked.  
  
"I'll live."  
  
"And the girl?" He asked.  
  
"She only fainted after she killed the youkai." He whispered to the monk so that no one else could hear. "And no Miroku I don't need my wounds dressed, I'm a Hanyou, remember, a few hours of sleep and I will be fine." Inuyasha explained firmly.  
  
"After your rest you do plan on telling me right?" He only nodded to the monk. Miroku turned his attention to the villagers before him, congratulating himself on his quick thought out plain. "Inuyasha came across this girl while fighting the youkai, it seems that she has sustained some minor injuries, but none the less we shall turn back and head towards Keade's." Miroku announced. "The Shikon Jewel will have to wait, as far as I can tell it's not even here." The villagers nodded in agreement as they readied their things to head toward the village. "Inuyasha why don't you go ahead with the girl, it would probably be best that way there won't be so much of a commotion, and take her to Sango's first and then bring Keade to her."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his understanding. Sango's hut rested just outside the village, if he were to leave her there and then go and find Keade it would attract less attention, and the less who know of her the better. Inuyasha quickly bounded off towards the village, ignoring the pain that jolted through his body with each step.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry all I would have updated yester but it was my B-Day!!! I turned 17 yesterday, which in case you all didn't catch it was Sept. 28, I had tones of fun!!! Whelp anyways that's why this chapter is coming out today instead of yesterday….. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!!! Read and Review!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Review response:  
  
  
  
  
  
Emerald Dragon Hanyou: Thanx, I tried to come up with a real origonal name! Really!!! Wow, that's good to now that you like it enough to check so much, I feel specail ^_^ Thanx 4 the review...  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Shounen: Yep, of course, the ears are irresistable! No one can resist the urge to touch 'em!!!! Not even me Muahahahhaahha!!! (I sound insane, ne?) *looks around, lunges for inu's ears* Thank you so much! I'm glad you find it too your liking, and I love your fics! All who are reading this should really check out Inu-shounen's fics, if you don't then your missing out!!! Trust me!   
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Daughter: Nope I haven't read the second book yet, I sill have to get it yet! Is it as good as the first one? Thanx, I'm glad you likes it ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Sukera: Thanx so much!!!! I really apiecaite it!  
  
  
  
  
  
LilNezumi LilInu: Thanx 4 your review, I means alot!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Linggoddess: I know very curious Kagome (Raven Skies), heheheh so would I, and I'm sure were not alone in that!!! (I know all of you out there would turn into wolves just for a chance like that! don't even try and deny it!) So would I, I defiently would not want to be a wild wolf's lunch, or dinner, or whatever... Thanx for the reivew, I really enjoyed reading it ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Neo-Crystal: Thanx so much!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Seiyo-san: Thank you! I'm glad you think so... I like the whole being raised by wolves thing too! I love stories like that...  
  
  
  
  
  
Toki1: Heheh... wow Thanks for reveiwing my fic!!!! I'm glad you likes it so far.... All who happen to read this go and check out my good buddy Toki1's fics there great!!! Espically Conflicting Terms!!! It's awesome trust me!!! Whelp Ja, Cya later Toki1....  
  
  
  
  
  
Small fry: Good I'm glad!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mellerz: Well thank you! and don't worry I'll be continueing this one.... 


	5. Meeting Sango

Disclaimer: I OWN Inuyasha *sticks tongue out at lawyers and starts to runaway* Can't catch me you stupid suits! *Lawyers attempt to hit Zonza with a brief case, but doges* Ha! You've gotta do better then that if you want me to say I DON'T OWN Inuyasha! *Smacks head* Damn I said that out loud didn't I? Ah well, what can I say, it's true…

****

Through the Eye's of a Wolf

****

Chapter Five: Meeting Sango

Miroku watched curiously as Inuyasha run off into the distance, the girl held securely in his arms. How in the world did he manage to carry her like that, with the wound he sustained? Wondered and astonished monk. If it were him he would be in bed, have a lot of beautiful girls attending to his every need. Miroku sighed dreamily, yes that would be just wonderful. Maybe he should attempt an injury like that, and then quickly thought better of it. It may get him a lot of attention, but it would also give him a lot of pain as well. Yes the wound would hurt, but that's not what worried him. He sighed sadly, Sango…

His thoughts trailed off. He was completely and utterly in love with the demon exterminator, but it would seem she did not return his feelings for her. Well, at lest not yet anyways, Miroku wasn't about to give up on her yet. She was unlike anyone of the female species he has every met before. She was quite intriguing, strong, and held the most enrapturing beauty he had ever beheld in his entire life.

Deciding it best not to brood over what he hasn't managed to catch yet. Turning his gaze from where is hanyou friend bounded off to with the wolf girl to the villagers , he said. "Well since Inuyasha has already headed back to the village, I suggest we do the same, unless we wish to be left behind completely." The village men nodded in agreement, and began to ready there belongings to fallow the already fading monk.

****

~*~

Inuyasha jumped from tree branch to tree branch before landing in front of a small hut hidden by large bushes and weeping willow trees. This was Sango, the demon exterminator's hut, and one of his few friends. Normally he would be so trusting of someone who is commissioned into hunting his king, but she had saved his life once. At first he thought it was so that she could catch him off guard by getting him to trust her… it didn't take him long to find out otherwise. She always stood up for him no matter what the other villagers said to her, she even built her out a few miles from the village so that he could have a place to stay if he ever got tired of the villagers snide remarks, like her.

She came from a Youkai exterminator's village, obviously, that was destroyed by a hoard of demons. Her family was killed in the fight, that was all she would say, and he would never push it. Her eyes always began to water, and her scent became so anguished it hurt his nose. Whatever it was that happened to her, it had to have been very bad…

Taking his thoughts of Sango, Inuyasha took a few steps forward before a worried Sango came rushing toward him with a few angry words. "You baka!" She yelled. "I haven't seen you for Miroku in a few weeks, I was beginning to get worried! You and that letch are always around here at lest once every day, and then a few weeks you just vanish!" She tossed her hands up in the air. "You know you've got-" Sango trailed off as she took note of the form held protectively in Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha, who is that?" She questioned lightly.

The hanyou blinked a few times before remembering why he was there. "I was tricked into showing the villagers around my forest because Kikyou is forcing them to find this jewel called the Shikon." Sango's widened at the mention of the jewel, but said nothing. "Then Miroku kept saying he saw this girl walking around in nothing more then bear skins, of course I didn't believe him at first, but then this wench shows up, and it turns out she was raised by wolves." He nodded his head toward the girl in his arms. "Anyways I was fighting this youkai and she came and helped me…" He trailed off unsure of how to explained this part, Sango urged him on silently with her eyes. It wasn't long before he began again. "It was strange, there was this bright light and the demon vanished."

After a few moments of silence Sango broke it by saying. "This girl you found Inuyasha, is a miko, I think." And then proceeded to say, in answer to his 'how do you know that' look, answered. "I am a demon exterminator, and besides I do listen when Keade talks, if you don't!" She snapped.

Inuyasha gave her an odd look, _what is wrong with her_? He wondered curiously, but decided not to press his luck by questioning her lack in tact this morning. "She can't speak an ounce of English, and can only speak wolf." Inuyasha explained. "I was wondering if you could watch her while I get Keade, I don't want to take her in to town, the villagers…" he trailed off.

"I understand Inuyasha." Sango replied. He didn't trust anyone in the village except for her, Miroku, and Keade. It meant a lot to her that she was one of the few people he let in, she had never really had any friends before, her being the only female exterminator in her village. "You get her in the hut and I'll find Keade, I think it's best if the girl has someone she recognizes around her if she wakes up, then a complete stranger."

"Keh," Inuyasha replied, as he turned his head from her. Sango just shook her head and went on to find Keade. Keeping his one ear trained on movements out side the hut, Inuyasha turned his attention back on to the mysterious wolf-girl. What was that attack that she used, but better yet how in the world was she able to pull it off. As far as he could tell she was perfectly human… she could be a witch or a miko, but then what in the world was she doing with wolves? He contemplated as he watched her sleeping form.

Her head hurt. It felt as if Midnight, and the rest of the wolf pack had all gained up on her in a wolf game and pounced her all at once! Why did she fell this way, the last thing she remembered was eating her catch with her wolf-brother. Wincing, Raven Skies slowly rose from her position on the cushy ground. That in its self was not right, why did the ground feel this way? Not even the grass had this kind of feel, it was almost like she was laying atop her on of her wolf brethren, but she knew it couldn't be that. For on the thing it wasn't in the shape of a wolf body.

Slowly, a lot slower then she would have liked, her eyes came into focus. The first thing she saw were foreign golden eyes staring intently at her frozen figure. That wasn't right, where was she, as panic seized her heart Raven Skies jumped from the strange ground her fang in hand, she immediately found herself in a defensive stance fang poised for the attack.

Her breathing heavy as her eyes darted around the place, trying to take in the unfamiliar surroundings all the while making sure the golden eyes before kept its distance. Her breathing calmed, her demeanor become slightly irate as she realized the golden eyes regarded her with barely concealed amusement. _How dare he!_ Raven Skies thought as she growled threateningly, only to have the golden eyes laugh at her. Her own eyes narrowed.

Then widened slightly as she was hit with the memories of not to long ago, her stance weakened. This man could be trusted, but he was going to pay for laughing at her. Putting away her fang, Raven Skies effortlessly pounced the golden eyes, taking them completely by surprise, to pin him to the ground growling playfully. She had done the same thing to Midnight and her other wolf-brethren younger then herself when the had done something of the like, though with Midnight it always ended in a draw. So far she had been winning the little game of dominancy, until her eyes widened slightly to find her self backed to the ground, arms pinned beside herself.

Raven Skies growled slightly. ~_Fine you win~ _She grounded out. ~_For now.~_ She added hastily, making it known she had no intentions of giving into the golden eyes atop of her.

"My, my Inuyasha!" Miroku drawled out. "I know you had something for the wolf-girl, but never had I imagined you would take the in-" Only to be immediately silenced when Sango's fist connected with the back of his head. "Ow! What was that--- oh, heheh, right…" He trailed off under Sango's angry glare.

"Pervert!" She huffed under her breath. "Unfortunately we ran into him on the way here…" Sango trailed off, this was the first time she had actually gotten a good look at the mystery girl. It was amazing, but if she didn't know any better she would say… "Hey Keade, doesn't she look the exact copy of Kikyou, except her eyes aren't cold, and her emotions aren't veiled?" She let her eyes slide from the young woman backed into a corner watching the newcomers warily, to the old woman with the eye patch.

"Aye, I've noticed that too." The old woman agreed. "It could just be a coincidence, but…"

"Are you kidding!" Inuyasha interrupted. "She looks nothing like Kikyou, she's just plain scary…" He shuttered involuntarily as he recalled the older woman's blank stares, and cold calculating voice. It reminded him so much of his older half-brother, but even his brother showed more emotion then Kikyou.

Keade shot Inuyasha a reproving glare before continuing on from where she was so rudely interrupted. "As I was saying, Kikyou's parents were killed fifteen years ago, when she was only eight. She had a baby sister too, but.." Keade shook her head. "No it couldn't be, that babe would be long dead. Kikyou was even lucky to have survived. I found her barely alive at the edge of this village all those years ago, and she did not mention anything of the babe." 

Miroku studied the girl frightened face, she looked like a scared rabbit that wanted to blot. She did look quite a bit like Kikyou, but Inuyasha was partially right. If Kikyou's eyes ever showed any emotion other then cold, calculating, shrewdness, then they could pass as nearly twins. "Maybe it is best if we all leave her with Inuyasha until she calms down, they seemed to be getting along quite well before our presence was made known. Besides, from what I can see the girl doesn't look to be in need of a healer, more like Inuyasha does." Miroku cocked his head to the side watching his hanyou friend curiously. "I don't know how you can stand to move around so much with the wounds you received."

Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess my body got use to the pain, un-like a human body a demon body adjust to the pain after a while." Then added with a rueful smile. "Unless of course your thinking of jumping to the another fight, then the pain comes flooded back as a reminder of how much more the body can take."

Miroku nodded. "Well then I suggest we go." He gestured for Keade and Sango to fallow after him. "I think it his good, Inuyasha, if you get her acquainted with the place. Sango, Keade and I will think of a way to teach her human ways with the obvious lack in communication between us." He added sagely.

Inuyasha nodded an watched them leave, before walking cautiously to the raven haired girl backed in the corner. ~_You don't have to be afraid of them_~ Inuyasha growled out. ~_They won't harm you, well the monk can be perverted but otherwise…~ _ He trailed off a bit, trying to gauge her reaction to his words as he watched her through hooded eyes of curiosity. 

The wolf woman warily walked forward, her right hand itched to the folds of her bear skin. One slight wrong movement from the half-youkai in front of her and it would be all she needed to draw her fang and give him a good stabbing. ~_ What are you called?_~ She inquired lightly. Her body tense with unease, Inuyasha made sure to make no sudden moves lest she bolt like a frightened animal. She was, after all, raised by wolves and all of this was very unfamiliar to her.

After a slight hesitation, he answered. ~_It's Inuyasha, and what you wench?_~ She froze a bit at the rude name, and sent a well placed glare in his direction.

Why should she tell him her name anyways? This… half-demon was rude, but she… sighing she decided to ignore the name. What would she tell him, her wolf name was out of the question, only pack members had a right to now her by name, others go by smell. She could give her human name, Raven Skies remembered when she was younger she had questioned her adoptive parents why she was unlike the other wolves. They had explained to her she was a wolf at heart, but not in blood. In blood she was human, with a human name that was… _Kagome, _ She mulled over the name a moment. It sounded so foreign in her head, all her life she had been referred to as Raven Skies. Now she was among humans, her other pack, she would have to have them refer to her by her human name. ~_My human name is Kagome.~ _She announced, and then growled threateningly. ~_Refer to me like that again, and I'll rip open your sides with my fang!~_ She gave him frosty glare for good measure.

Inuyasha had to do all within his power to keep his laughter in check, he did not want to experience her temper first hand. It was just her human like growl, and the threat… he could actually see her attempt something like that, and for some reason it struck him as amusing. He gave a firm nod in acknowledgement of the threat. ~_Feh,~_ Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the wall closing his eyes.

****

~*~

Kikyou sat cross legged atop her futon staring blankly out her window, the sun filtered through the cracks in the curtains, illuminating the controlled miko's figure. Her mind was blank, as were her eyes. She remembers nothing, except that Naraku is her master and Keade is her grandmother, and her family was murdered by youkai searching for a jewel call the Shikon no Tama. Her parents were murdered grotesquely by demons who wanted a piece of jewelry! It made her angry. Naraku wants this jewel too. He says it is necessary for him to have it so that nothing of like happens to anyone else again, he says he wishes to make the jewel disappear forever.

__

Something deep inside me tells me that this Naraku, the one I call master, is wrong. Kikyou mused in confusion, her brows netted together as she puzzled over the thoughts that know occupied her once blank mind. _Something within my chest tells me so, _with a bitter chuckle she went on, _I would say it is my heart, but Naraku tells me I have no heart. I have found proof in this statement. _She thought ruefully. _But still something within tells me that I should not help him, just like it tells me I shall find the Shikon in the forest of Inuyasha…_

Kikyou shook herself from such musings as Kagura made herself known, by stepping within the light that shown upon her form, causing a shadow to cast upon her. Kikyou watched the wind sorceress expectantly, waiting for her to explain her reasons for being in her room.

Kagura raised a brow at her blank expression, but more for the temporary emotions that flickered across the miko's eyes. Unlike her, Kikyou has had her heart and soul stolen from her, which resulted in her losing all emotions except anger and hatred. Naraku holds them both within the folds of his kimono, like hers and Kanna's hearts for easy access. "Master wishes me to inform you that he knows exactly where the Shikon is." She informed, the edges of her lips quirked into an arrogant smirk.

Kikyou rose a brow delicately. "Is that all?" She questioned. _Why is it that the feeling in my chest has intensified? I feel as is I need to find where this jewel is, like there is something I need to protect with my life. Why do I feel this when I have no heart? _Kagura nodded. "You wasted my time to tell me that." Her voice was strong, cold, and was at a normal speaking level. Kikyou never rose her voice, nor did she whisper. 

Kagura shrugged. "Naraku's wishes you know, not mine." She explained, her fan in her right hand resting lazily against her chest as she leaned against the hut's wall. At Kikyou's nod Kagura made herself disappear from sight like she was never there at all.

__

Something bad is going to happen, I know it… But why do I do care… I have no heart…

****

~*~

Inuyasha watched the wolf-girl from the corner of his eye as he leaned against the wall near the door, the only exit, incase she made a run for it. This creature intrigued the hanyou, one moment she is very curious, trying, innocently, to undress him. The next she is trying to save his life, which at the time was unnecessary, to nearly jumping him and taking his carcass to the rest of her pack for dinner. The girl also made threats and growled quite well for a human, she is amusing…

Kagome watched the half-ling warily, something told her that she could trust him… and for some reason she believed it, but it was strange being in the same den with a being that you did not know. She wished for her brother, Midnight, was here with her. _He is probably worried sick about me… _Kagome mused. After that thought passed her conscious, she took a moment to take in her surroundings. It is a very odd den indeed. It wasn't a cave, she could tell, but structure made of tree material. She briefly wondered how they were able to change a tree into this, but did not dwell on it long as her gaze swept over the place.

The hanyou watched in mild interest as the girl he now knows as Kagome, cautiously walked, or more like crawl, over to the table that stood sentinel between the two. She hesitantly reached a hand out to pat the cushions around it, making an odd look of surprise come across her face. Inuyasha assumed she had never felt anything as soft as that before, and he knew from experience that one doesn't come across such luxuries in the wilderness. Done inspecting the odd furniture in the middle of the room, Kagome returned to the odd fluffy thing she had awoken on, moving her gaze to the half-demon before her.

~_Can I leave now, back to the forest?_~ Kagome questioned softly.

****

~*~

A/N: Wow!!! It's been such a long time since I've updated this one ^__^ huh? I kind of got a little writers block for it, but no worries… I'm CURED NOW!!!!! Great news ne? *nods* Yep I thought so too…

****

Review Answers:

Mellerz: Your welcome!!!! And thanx so much… Ja ne ~Zonza

****

Guardian of All Anime: I know what you mean!!! *shivers* Naraku gives me the creeps too… but he does make a pretty good bad guy, don't ya think? *Shivers again* Now Jaken on the other hand, is like 10 x's creepier then Naraku… I think he has a think for Sesshoumaru (don't you feel bad for fluffy, don't know why he can't just let the toad stay dead… If you happen to like Jaken then gomen-nasi, but that is just how I feel about the creepy toad.) I agree with you there, but in this fic Kikyou's not going to be so evil, I mean she is, but only cause Naraku owns her soul and heart. All my other fics she's evil in so I decided to make her decent in at lest one of them. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! I think you're the only one who wished me a happy birthday, you are just too kind ^_______^ Ja matta ~Zonza

****

Emerald: WOW!!! I feel honored!!!! Am I really one of your favorites, you really think I'm that good? *blushes* Thanks so much for the complement… ^_____^ I can't wait to get another review from you…

****

D-chan3: I will be sure to watch out for stuff likes that… thanks for telling me, and yep I shall be continuing on with this story so have no worries about that ~K~

****

Sakera: _^____^_

Inu-Shounen/ Zero27: You'll have to wait and see… as for Midnight, I'm not cutting him out yet, he's most likely gonna be there for the end… I've grown attached to him so I doubt I'll ever be able to get rid of him so no worries there… and thanks for the complements….

****

Linggodess: You are very funny when on a sugar high ^___^ I likes your review…. It made me laugh… *grins* Nope they most likely won't be meeting under good circumstances,.. Dang Naraku always has to ruin everything doesn't he? Well anyways I hope to hear from you again… ~Zonza

****

Frisbee: Thanks ^___^

****

Seiyo-chan: Thank you so much ^___^

****

Shadow Daughter: Thank you!!!! *grins* That's okay, heck, I think I'm two months late in updating this fic anyways… Yes I know bad me ^__^ but anyways… really, I'm going to head out to the book store latter this week and see if I can find the second one anyway… I really want to read it, I mean the first one is so good… Ano, what is the other series you are reading, is it good? *shrugs* just curious, I love to read, lol, I wonder if perhaps I have read it before… I think I have read ever book out there… or at lest I have nearly bought out my whole local bookstore ^_^ Ja ne … don't worry I won't be slacking off with updates this time ~Zonza


	6. AN

Hey all!!!!

I really appreciate all of the peoples that reviewed this story, and I'm also sorry for the excruciatingly long wait for updates… sadly, or not so, I've decided to go through and re-write each chapter. Since I began writing this fic, I've gotten a whole lot better at writing and thus think it needs some renovation…

If you get the time then check out my newest fic **_"Hidden Beneath a Smile"_** also sometime in the near future, I'm going to put out a fic called **_"The Game" _**it'll be a NON-AU, the parings Inu/Kag and San/Miro as for the summary, it will be a surprise…

Anyways, I hope to have this completed as soon as possible, thanx for taking to the time to read this…

Zonza


End file.
